


Too Much For The Mirror

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day, Rhett just wants to sit back in the big comfortable love seat and relax. Then there's Link, fresh out of the shower and only a towel clinging to his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much For The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhettsglasses (soltvde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltvde/gifts).



> This is for [Robin](http://rhettsglasses.tumblr.com/)<3  
> . This is also because of Robin.

It’s with a heavy sigh that Rhett sits down, the comfortable cushions at his back welcome after the long day spent mostly on his feet. It takes some arranging to sit somewhat modestly, with the white bathrobe barely coming up to his knees, but crossing one of his long legs over the other works for now.   
The skin of his thighs stick together though, the warmth of his shower still lingering beneath the fluffy fabric, making him slightly less comfortable.  
It’s not nearly enough for Rhett though to get up from the cushioned love seat, the thought of moving around and getting ready for bed yet not appealing to him in the slightest.

Taking a moment to close his eyes, Rhett lets the silence and the pleasant surroundings of the upscale hotel room lull him into a light doze.  
Link’s humming is coming from the adjacent bathroom, announcing the arrival of his husband before the door opens with a big billowing cloud of steam and the man himself appears through it. Rhett’s eyes are lazy as they follow Link who’s moving with ease around the unfamiliar space of their hotel room.

As clumsy as Link can be, Rhett knows the man can be extremely nimble and light on his feet. Attention fixed on Link’s barely clad figure, he’s silently amazed by the way the muscles move underneath Link’s tanned skin, highlighting his strong arms and broad shoulders. There’s a pang of irrational anger directed at the big fluffy towel covering most of the equally tanned long legs, but Rhett forgets about it quick enough when he takes in the way the fabric is slung low on his lover’s slim waist.  
The contrast is stark, white terrycloth against a sun-kissed lower back, tantalizing Rhett even further with the sight before him. He knows that beneath that towel Link’s backside is pale, the soft skin there not exposed to the sun and creating it’s own natural contrast line against the darker skin surrounding it. 

Stopping right in front of him, Link stands with his back to Rhett as he looks into the wide mirror above the dresser.  
Their hotel room is nice, above average, but still small enough that Link is only standing about 4 feet away. It’s close by enough that Rhett thinks about moving, stretching out his arms to grip that waist that’s beckoning him above the towel. He can almost feel the movement of Link’s belly underneath his fingertips, the warmth of Link’s skin transferring to his palms as he leans into the contact like he does, molding himself to Rhett’s hold on him.  
But instead of moving, reaching out for the man in front of him, Rhett takes his time watching Link, enjoying the view.

Unbeknownst to Rhett, Link is watching Rhett too, the mirror giving him a good view of the appreciative eyes behind him as they linger on Link’s naked skin. Keeping his eyes trained on Rhett’s face, waiting for a reaction he’s sure he’ll get, Link moves his hips a little.   
It’s just a wiggle, left to right before sticking his butt out the tiniest bit, but the reaction he gets is instant and extremely flattering. Link can’t help the smile that spreads on his face, though he tries to contain it by biting his lower lip. Leaning over a bit more, face close to the mirror now as he exaggerates his movements some more, Link gives up on hiding his grin.

The telltale signs that Rhett is enjoying what he sees are all there, a quick inhalation, big eyes and licking of his lips. And as if that wasn’t enough, the fast uncrossing of Rhett’s long naked legs to a more comfortable position gives Link a good idea of his husband’s state of mind.  
Remembering the earlier complaints of tiredness and the plans to sleep early, made by a far less comfortable and a subsequently much more chagrined Rhett, Link decides to have a little fun with drawing the moment out some more. As long as they’re not making eye contact he’s sure he play innocent and oblivious for a little while longer.  
Focusing back to his own reflection in the mirror, Link speaks up.

“That shower sure was nice, huh? We should get one of these at home, I could get used to something like that every night.”

It’s a struggle to keep his voice quiet and calm as he talks easily, but the sudden sound still startles Rhett. Link watches from his peripheral vision and through the reflection of the mirror as the almost guilty eyes fly up from their lowered stare, settling somewhere safer near the back of Link’s head.   
Both of them are pretending that there’s nothing more to this conversation, Link succeeding slightly more for now.   
It takes Rhett a moment to answer and when he does, it’s nowhere near his usual eloquent way with words.

“Hmhm, yeah. Sure Link, I- ah, I could look into that.”

“That’d be great, Rhett! I’ll leave that to you then. Did you try the bed already? I hope it’s not too soft for you?”

For a moment genuine concern creeps into Link’s voice, now also remembering the way Rhett kept holding his left hand on his lower back as they walked up to their room at the end of their busy day filled with meetings. He knows Rhett dislikes too soft mattresses and Link would hate to see him actually uncomfortable.  
But taking a longer look in the mirror at Rhett’s comfortable pose in the soft seat, softens these concerns before his words further placate Link.

“Nah babe, I’m fine where I am now. Very ah- comfortable.”

The slight pause in Rhett’s soft words is funny in itself, humorous without trying to be and Link has to look away to keep from laughing at his overly obvious aroused husband.  
Rhett’s face is flushed, red tinting the skin left visible by his slightly too bushy beard and traveling to the open v of his bathrobe. Keeping on his casual conversation, Link chooses to ignore Rhett’s none too subtle attempts to sit more modest for the moment. Instead he sneaks his hands to the fold in the towel wrapped around his waist, loosening the fabric somewhat, his eyes capturing the moment Rhett’s eyes fall back to his waist and the additional sliver of skin Link has revealed.

“Are you still tired? I feel refreshed. That hot water felt so good on my back!”

He knows he’s going a bit too far as he stretches himself out languidly, the towel around his waist barely holding on and clinging onto slightly damp skin to keep his decency. Hardly keeping his composure as it is, having fun at Rhett’s expense and fighting the mirroring arousal in his own body, Link can’t stop himself from moaning a little as he cracks his fingers high above his head.  
It’s over the top, but he knows Rhett will appreciate it, the long line of his body on display for his husband as the towel finally falls away, leaving him entirely bare before Rhett.  
The gasp coming from behind him is loud in their hotel room, the rustle of fabric telling, but Link can’t help but look over his shoulders, smiling coyly as he finally makes direct eye contact with Rhett.

“I could still use a massage though.. if you’re up for it.”

The wink is probably not necessary, but Link throws it in for good measure as an added incentive for Rhett to move up from the love seat and to stand behind Link. Rhett’s hands are possessive, splaying wide over the bare skin of his hipbones, finding their usual place as they stand chest to back.

“You are driving me crazy, you know that?”

Rhett’s low rumbling voice so close to his ear makes Link shiver, more so than his nudity in the air cooled room. As Rhett takes in the grin Link still hasn’t managed to wipe off his face, he’s coming to a fast conclusion, a slow smile tugging at his own lips.

“Of course you know that, you’re doing this on purpose!”

Not holding back his laughter any longer, Link bursts out in giggles, leaning back against Rhett’s broad chest, throwing his head back against the soft robe and staying there for a long moment as he laughs at the exaggerated outrage in Rhett’s voice. The answering laughter comes from deep within Rhett’s chest, heard as well as felt through the close contact, makes Link laugh with even more gusto.  
As Rhett starts talking again, the words coming interspersed with laughter, he presses a soft kiss to Link’s still wet hair.

“You’re a jerk, Link. Working me up like that, it’s unfair!”

“Your face was too good, Rhett! And you love it! Don’t deny it, I could totally see it on your face..”

Pressing back against Rhett some more, their bodies are now fully in contact with each other, gazes locked in the mirror. Link doesn’t know how they manage to combine amusement with heat, passion with laughter, but between the two of them it just works.

“And your face isn’t the only thing betraying you right now, dear.”

It’s a bit ridiculous, as he’s standing there butt naked and more than a little excited himself, to talk about Rhett’s erection pressing into his lower back. But Link is nothing but a bit ridiculous at times and he knows Rhett loves him for it too.  
Which he always chooses to show with much enthusiasm, sweet words and even more loving actions.

“Oh stop it, you dork! You are the worst, I don’t know why I married such a dork.”

Rhett’s mock annoyed words are softened by a kiss pressed to Link’s cheek, before that’s counteracted again by a slap on his naked butt cheek.

“Get your nekkid butt over to the bed, babe, we’ll test the softness of that bed together. You big nekkid dork.”

“You married me because of my nice nekkid butt though.”

Link crosses the short distance to the bed, walking with exaggerated movements that draw Rhett’s eyes down again and result into another round of exasperated laughter, before he lets himself fall back on the mattress.  
The bedding is soft and the comforter cool underneath his still slightly damp skin, comfortable enough but nothing compared to the sensation of Rhett’s body as he hovers above Link, resting on his hands as he looks down with soft eyes and a small smile, something in his face that Link knows is mirrored in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any small errors, this was not beta read (since this was a surprise gift for my lovely editor).
> 
> Comments, critique and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
